


Letter to a Friend

by RavenT2



Category: Chaos Legion (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: Two years ago, the world was saved from the villainous Delacroix and the monstrous Azrail and the heroes of that day have since been separated; Sieg by his duty and Arcia by her need for peace. But the Maiden wishes to see the Knight just one more time. For what reason? And how will Sieg respond? Will he even be able to? One-shot. (Repost from my other fan fiction page)





	Letter to a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another repost from my other site. First posted on 7/17/2012.
> 
> I LOOOOVE Chaos Legion. Like I feel about Enslaved, this game is criminally underrated. I may do another story for this later. I have several ideas for stories on this game. I may be the only one who cares but that is a cross I will proudly bear. I hope you all enjoy!

 

It was almost hard to believe that it was two years ago since the Delacroix Rebellion. All the danger those days held was just a distant memory, thanks to the death of the evil monstrosity Azrail. A period of peace now reigned over the world, such as had never been seen or felt before. Still, Arcia Rinslet, the last surviving Maiden of the Silver, never let herself forget those days of evil or the man she met who brought those days to an end.

Sieg Wahrheit.

Arcia lived port town of Onasis, where she spent her days primarily working and gazing at the sea and the beautiful sunset, reminiscing on the day she and Sieg parted company. Sieg wanted to return to the Order and help right all of the wrong Delacroix, in his own sick and disturbing way, helped uncover. With her family and the Maidens gone, Arcia decided to leave the path of a warrior behind for peace and tranquility the rest of the world was moving towards. She found both in Onasis, living as a seamstress. She made enough to live comfortably and primarily kept to herself, though she had befriended two neighborhood children, Cynthia and Jasmine, who admired Arcia and saw her as a big sister. Arcia even found that she had moved on from the pain of losing her family and friends. Though, at various moments, she did miss them.

Still, despite the serenity she claims, Arcia couldn’t help but miss her friend and hero.

One day, while entertaining the Cynthia and Jasmine at her home as she often did, Cynthia, the brown-haired girl, asked, “Ms. Arcia, whatever happened to the friend you keep talking about?”

Arcia, not fully prepared for the question, stumbled around for a second before coming an answer. “Oh, well, um… he had… some things to take care of back home.”

“Oh.”

“Do you ever see him?” the black-haired Jasmine asked.

Another out of the blue question Arcia wasn’t ready for. “Well… umm, no. I haven’t. Not in a long time.”

The two girls didn’t know about Arcia’s adventures or the role she played in the destruction of Azrail or Delacroix. Arcia was always careful to not reveal those details. She didn’t want the girls repeating around town who she was or what she had done. She didn’t want backlash or praise; she enjoyed her life as it was. She simply stated that she was traveler years ago, which was true, and that she traveled with a very good friend of hers, who she frequently said she missed very much.

“But isn’t he your best friend?” Cynthia asked.

It was amazing how observant children are, Arica realized. Strip away everything between the two, as far as war and rank goes, and you did have someone Arcia could consider her best friend. Cynthia was right.

“Why…” Arcia said, “yes, he is.”

“Then, you should go see him!” Cynthia said, excitedly.

“Yeah, you totally should!” Jasmine agreed.

Arcia laughed. “Girls, while I always love your enthusiasm, I have things to take care of here.”

“Okay, but you know where he lives, right?”

“Yeah, why?” Cynthia asked.

“If you can’t go see him, write him a letter!” Jasmine said.

“Yeah, a letter!”

Arcia looked at both girls and giggled. They were too adorable. “Why are two so sure about this?”

“Because you’re so nice, Ms. Arcia,” Jasmine smiled.

“We just want to get to see your friend.” Cynthia grabbed Jasmine into a hug, causing them both to laugh. “I get to see mine!”

Arcia laughed along with the girls. But, all the while, she had to give it to the young ladies: they made perfect sense.

Later, in the middle of the night that same night as her conversation with the young girls, Arcia sat up with a candle nearby. And piece of paper and a pen on her desk. She had been staring at the blank paper for two hours and had not written a single thing. She was trying to figure out everything she wanted to say, but it was so hard to decide.

Did she express everything at once? Or write one letter and hope he would respond and gradually reveal her feelings over time?

It was all so much to consider. And, whatever she did, Arcia was doing her best to keep what Sieg’s reaction would be to the letter as far from her mind as possible.

She couldn’t dwell on any scenario anymore. The longer she waited, the more she would talk herself out of it. And she couldn’t do it. She had to do this.

Arcia pressed pin to paper and just let the words flow as they wanted.

_Dear Sieg,_

_How are you? It has been so long. How have you been? I’ve been just fine. Onasis has been nothing but kind to me. Every day has been so relaxing and filled with peace. Nothing like two years ago. I’m sure you remember those days even better than I do. But I hope you’ve found your own peace with everything. I know with Delacroix and Siela gone that you’ve done your best to find ways to carry on. I heard rumors that the Order has been completely reformed. All thanks to you. It’s comforting to know that honor has returned to the helm of the Order of St. Overia. It seems like the old days are so far behind us now, don’t they?_

_I can’t lie, Sieg, while I don’t miss the darkness of those days, I do miss the rays of light I found when I was with you. I’m sure that must have just taken you by surprise but I can figure out no other way to continue. I don’t know how else to say it except for I miss you. I suppose that it is the primary reason for this letter. It’s the best way I can express myself, especially with us being so far apart. At least this way, you can read my words without me having to face you. I know it sounds cowardly but these aren’t just words. They are my heart on this page. I need to write them quickly while my courage remains strong. Sieg, please, I beg of you bear with me in this form until the end._

_Somewhere along the way, through the darkest of those days, through the pain, hurt, anger, rage, fear, and death, I fell in love with you. I thought it was my imagination or it was me just trying to get past the pain of losing my family but two years and I can’t forget about you or ignore any longer how I feel about you in my heart. I love you, Sieg Wahrheit. I have for such a long time. That is the reason for this letter. I love you. With all my heart, Sieg, I love you._

_Please forgive me if my words hurt you. I’m so sorry if I have said anything to offend you. But I couldn’t let it go unsaid or unwritten any longer. I needed to say it. Needed to express it in any way I can. I just hope one day you can forgive me for such gall and will contact me soon. Maybe, just maybe, I can see you again, someday. Onasis always has terrific views of sunsets. I truly do hope and it is my wish and prayer that I get to see you again someday._

_With respect… and love,_

_Arcia Rinslet_

And that was it. She set the pen down.

She felt as though she had just run a marathon, even evidenced by her labored breathing. She looked at her writing for a moment almost trying to convince herself not to send the letter. But she immediately forced those thoughts as far from the forefront of her mind as she could. While she still held those resistant thoughts at bay, she quickly put the letter in the envelope, posted her name and town on it, raced to the letter carriers station and left the letter in the mailbox so it would go out first thing in the morning.

So, she couldn’t take it back.

She could only hope and pray she was doing the right thing.

Days passed by but Arcia just paid them no mind. She knew the letter would take a while to get from Onasis to where the Order was housed. And she had no idea when Sieg would have time to read it. Or reply to it.

Or if he even would.

The longer she didn’t know, however, the longer her mind dwelled on it. And, with that, came the panicking.

And panic she did.

‘ _Good God, what have I done?_ ’ Arcia thought. She told Sieg Wahrheit she loved him. She actually wrote it down. She didn’t say it. If she said it, she could’ve figured out some way to take it back but on paper it was set forever. ‘ _What have I done?_ ’

She calmed down. Maybe he’d never read it. Maybe he’d never know. That would be better.

Wouldn’t it?

But if he feels the same way and he didn’t get the letter, how would she know? What if this was her only chance to claim his heart and it would never happen? What if the letter was too late and he found someone else, never knowing how she felt?

It was all too much. So, she put it out of her mind again. She had to. She saw no way for this whole letter situation to turn out in her favor. And if she kept thinking about it, she’d go crazy.

She rested her mind, gathering herself together. Regardless of the outcome, there was no sense in worrying about it now. All she could do was live her life and, if he responded or didn’t, she had done what she set out to do.

She would live with the consequences or lack thereof. Still, she was actually praying for consequences. As consequences were the proof of actions taken and actions recognized. And how she longed for Sieg’s recognition.

She stopped herself again. She told herself not to worry herself over it. And she succeeded.

For now.

A couple of more days went by and the letter carriers came to her home. She had a letter.

Her heart skipped a beat.

No one wrote her, ever. Save for those in town, all the people she knew were dead and gone. Except for one. She looked to see who sent it. On the envelope, it stated:

“From the Order of St. Overia, Sieg Wahrheit.”

Her heart skipped several beats.

Arcia couldn’t believe it. She quickly opened the envelope to get to the contents inside. She unfolded the paper to find it only had a few words written on. This concerned her at first… until she read what those words said. When she did, her eyes grew wide.

It simply read:

_Dear Arcia,_

_Come to the pier. I will be waiting._

_Sieg_

With absolutely no time wasted, she dropped the letter and ran for the pier.

She arrived at the pier and looked in all directions for Sieg. Being a port town, the pier in Onasis was always full of people and looking for anyone person would seem like an impossible, bordering on insane, task but Arcia had to try. She searched but she was in such a panic that she could’ve looked right past him and never noticed. She eventually had to calm down or else she risked slipping on the damp pier. She leaned on a wooden post, out of breath.

“You seem in a hurry,” a familiar voice to her from behind.

Arcia gasped and turned around.

Standing there was none other than the red-haired knight she fell in love with two years ago.

“S…Sieg…” Arcia breathed out.

“I almost thought I wouldn’t catch you,” Sieg said. “You were running so fast.”

“I… I didn’t want to miss you.”

“You’re not. You’re never going to again.”

That was shocking, even more so with how he said it.

Sieg shook his head, concerned at what he said. “I’m sorry. That… probably came out wrong. How have you been?”

It didn’t come out wrong in her mind. “Oh, I’m… I’m alright.”

“I suppose you’re wondering why I’m here.”

Arcia only cared that he was here. But. “I’m… a little curious.”

Sieg smiled. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw him do that, but she loved seeing it.

“Walk with me?” he asked.

“Of course.” They started to walk around the pier, heading back towards the town.

“With how you poured your heart out in the letter, it didn’t feel right to simply write one back,” Sieg explained. “Besides, we went through so much together and you mean too much to me to not say what I have to say in person.”

Arcia could’ve been knocked over with feather at those words. She was hoping she was concealing all the shock she was feeling but she wasn’t sure.

“I can’t tell you how many times I read your letter. Or how many times I wanted to come see you after my business with the Order was complete.” He paused. “But… I wasn’t sure if… if you wanted me to come back. But… your letter… changed everything.”

“It… it did?” she asked.

“Yes.” They were in the market section of town, almost to where the residences were. “Arcia… I lost so much… because of Delacroix and his madness… just like you. But… when I almost had no reason to keep going…” He looked her over then took hold of her hand. “…you were there to help me keep going.”

She blushed immediately.

He looked into her eyes. Their walking pace was a lot slower now. “I echo a lot of the sentiments you talked about in your letter. I thought it was just my reaction to everything as well… until I realized how wrong I was.” He paused. “…and realized how much I love you.”

She stopped, causing him to do so as well. “Love… me?”

“I don’t have any family left, Arcia. No friends. No one who was willing to stay by my side through all of the pain and adversity… but you. When I went back and changed the guard in the Order, everyone who I thought was going to support me… didn’t. The only thing that kept me from losing heart is your words and faith you instilled in me before we parted company.”

“I’ve always had faith in you. Ever since we met.”

“And I cannot express to you how much that has meant to me,” he said. “How much I needed it. Or how far I was able to go because of it. But… I want to try. Try to express it… try to show you. Which is why… I hope you will allow me to… stay here… with you.”

She was stunned. “What?”

“I’ve left the Order. In very capable hands. But… I’m done with that life. Completely and totally. All I want… all I need… is you.”

It was like a dream. Arcia didn’t notice tears had started to fall. As Sieg looked into her eyes, she could see how much he wanted to be with her. Just that look told her this was no dream. That look only came with the sweetness of reality.

“So… please…” He took hold of both of her hands and kissed them. “…please say… I can be a part of your life.”

She wouldn’t have it any other way. But she had spent enough time with words. She had her own way of answering his question.

Arcia rushed forward pressed her lips firmly against Sieg’s, put one hand behind his head and another on his chest. Sieg put his arms around her, pulling her closer. They kissed for a long time, right in the midst of all Onasis, but they weren’t even anywhere other people were around them anymore. All that mattered was the two of them.

Arcia broke the kiss and kept her face close to his. “I want… nothing more… than for you to stay with me.”

Sieg smiled. “It’s all that I want. All I need. You’re all I need.”

Arcia smiled back. “So are you.”

It wasn’t the grand finale to the story of two world saving heroes one would expect. The whole town around them wasn’t even aware the two standing in the in middle of street were heroes. To citizens and passerby, they were just a couple in love, not heroes. There was no celebration, no acknowledgement, no recognition of who they were of any kind and there never would be. But, to the heroes themselves, it couldn’t have been more perfect. They had each other. They had each other and the love that was formed years ago.

And that’s all they wanted.

All they needed.

And they would always have it.

Now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, what did you think? Let me know!


End file.
